


Rain and sun

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantolato battito cardiaco [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sad, Ten Years Later
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Takeshi non crede più nei miracoli, Sasagawa vuole aiutarlo a farlo di nuovo. Siamo nei 10 nel futuro.





	Rain and sun

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto con il prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Sasagawa Ryohei/Yamamoto Takeshi Quando pioggia e sole sono insieme, accadono i miracoli.

Rain and sun 

Pesanti nuvoloni neri coprivano il cielo, oltre la finestra, mentre l'ampia sala era illuminata da delle candele.

"Come sapete questo è un periodo difficile, molti sono caduti. Soprattutto tra gli Arcobaleno" disse Tsuna. Era in piedi sul palco, indossava una maschera d'oro e una larga giacca nera.

Sotto il palco di legno erano in piedi una serie di figure travestite: una di loro, più alta delle altre, era avvolta in un velo rosso.

"Io stesso sento la mancanza di Reborn, ma oggi siamo riuniti per una motivazione ben diversa". Proseguì.

Gokudera teneva le braccia incrociate al petto, il viso coperto per metà da una maschera bianca, schioccò la lingua accendendosi una sigaretta.

"... una notizia meravigliosa..." bisbigliò con tono astioso.

"Finalmente una notizia meravigliosa". Proseguì il Decimo.

Bianchi aveva il viso coperto da una maschera di pizzo nero, con un ventaglio di ampie piume di pavone tinte di scuro.

"Voi siete i miei Guardiani e in questa festa viene sancito. Divertitevi, più tardi verrà fatto il grande annuncio". Concluse Sawada.

La dama vestita con l'abito rosso decorato con raffigurazioni di rose di merletto e il viso velato dalla stoffa color amaranto, si allontanò e si trovò davanti Yamamoto. Aveva una rosa blu tra i capelli e indossava un abito raffigurante il mare con diverse tonalità di blu, azzurro e bianco spuma.

Takeshi strinse i bordi della gonna e fece un inchino aggraziato.

"Una dama velata. Danno un tocco di mistero alle feste" disse.

"Estremo. Credo che questa festa ne abbia bisogno" rispose l'altro. Fece un inchino, la sua voce possente aveva coperto la melodia che risuonava.

Gokudera raggiunse il pianoforte, si accomodò ed iniziò a suonare accompagnando gli archi. Le sue dita si muovevano agilmente, scattavano come fossero di gomma.

Takeshi strinse tra le dita coperte dai guanti un petalo della rosa che aveva tra i capelli neri, un sorriso timido sul volto.

< Una parte di me vuole essere una principessa e l'altra un cavaliere. Forse è così che si sentono i 'mezzosangue' come Xanxus > si disse.

Lisciò le piaghe del vestito dalle sfumature marine.

"L'amaranto ti dona".

Ryohei gli porse il braccio.

"Anche tu sei una 'dama' sola?" gli chiese.

Takeshi lo prese, abbassò il capo arrossendo e annuì.

"Dubito che qualcuno mi invierebbe, in questa veste" sussurrò.

Ryohei gli appoggiò una mano sul fianco e lo fece volteggiare. Del viso di Sasagawa si vedevano solo gli occhi attraverso la stoffa.

"Due dame sole si devono consolare a vicenda" sussurrò con voce calda.

Takeshi ridacchiò facendo la giravolta, le gonne della sua veste volteggiarono come onde. Si accostò a Ryohei, sorrise.

"Hai ragione, ma forse bisogna farlo in un posto riparato" sussurrò, suadente.

Ryohei fece una risata roca e si fece largo tra gl'invitati.

"Ed io che pensavo volessi solo ballare" sussurrò.

Takeshi sollevò il capo a guardarlo, con un sorriso furbo, gli occhi dalle lenti a contatto blu persico brillavano.

"Ballare è per le dame che ancora aspirano ad un lieto fine".

"E tu non credi nel lieto fine?" domandò Ryohei. Aveva i piedi nudi che scivolavano sul pavimento di marmo che, illuminato dalla luce fioca delle candele, rimandava la sua immagine. Abbassò una maniglia d'oro e aprì una porta di legno di ciliegio.

Takeshi avanzò nella stanza, il capo basso.

"So che i miracoli esistono, ma comincio a credere non ci riguardino" ammise.

Degli spifferi di aria gelida s'infiltravano nella stanza attraverso la finestra, facendo ondeggiare i pesanti arazzi di stoffa intrecciata appesi alle pareti.

Ryohei raggiunse una panca di legno e vi si accomodò, accavallando le gambe.

"Di che miracoli parli?" chiese.

Takeshi si mise di fronte a lui, restando in piedi con le mani guantate unite sulla gonna.

"Non farci troppo caso, alle volte parlo per enigmi" disse, con tono frivolo.

Gli sorrise, socchiuse le palpebre facendo risaltare il trucco degli occhi.

"Piuttosto, il velo è una scelta singolare".

Ryohei si rialzò in piedi e si mise sulle punte dei piedi, alzò una gamba facendo frusciare la gonna e lo rimise per terra. Raggiunse uno degli arazzi e con la mano, coperta da piccoli calli, accarezzò delle frange azzurro scuro.

"Tu pensi che un sole nero di un cielo divino sia inferiore ai miracoli che conosci?" chiese. Si adagiò le mani sui fianchi.

Takeshi prese a giocherellare con le piaghe del vestito, strofinando i guanti blu sul tessuto dalle sfumature marine. Raggiunse la sedia, sollevò il capo e guardò la schiena di Ryohei.

"Il miracolo che conosco è ben visto dagli dèi. O almeno lo era dagli dèi che conoscevo un tempo".

Sporse le labbra, lucide per il velo di rossetto.

"Oggi non so se gli dei sono gli stessi, e perfino il cielo non sembra al suo posto. Quando è così, posso dubitare anche che il sole sia dove deve, no?".

Ryohei batté lentamente le palpebre ed iniziò a far scattare le gambe, la sua figura si triplicò.

"Eppure lì fuori tutto è come sempre. Una mascherata di gente che ciancia e danza stravagante sulla rovina altrui" rispose.

Le larghe gonne rosse ondeggiavano in un turbinio vermiglio.

Takeshi osservò le tre figure, volteggiò attorno ad esse tenendosi la gonna, a sua volta formata da varie gonne.

"E qui dentro è tutto diverso. Potremmo danzare in altro modo".

Una di loro sfiorò la mano di Takeshi, il vero Sasagawa e i falsi si scambiavano di posto.

Takeshi volteggiava tra loro, sfiorando ora una e ora l'altra delle figure di Ryohei. Rise, scosse il capo e si fermò, con il fiato corto.

"Anche questo è come danzare. Io non sono granché come dama, ma voglio passare questa sera con un fautore di miracoli, e tu lo sei".

Ryohei ridivenne uno e si piegò in avanti, guardandolo negli occhi.

"Se fossi in grado di fare i miracoli, là fuori non ci sarebbe il mio _sensei_ solo, evitato da tutti come se avesse la peste. Ridicolizzato per quello che è. Ho deciso di vestirmi da donna, perché si può decidere cosa si è. E ho velato il mio viso, perché non è quello a decidere la mia essenza".

Takeshi si morse il labbro, toccò la rosa che portava tra i capelli.

"Io volevo essere una principessa per dare il coraggio al mio _sensei_ di dichiararsi Regina e fare di nuovo il suo miracolo, ma porto nascosta la spada, perché non riesco a smettere di voler essere il cavaliere di principesse e dame cremisi" ammise, in un soffio.

Sollevò gli occhi, le lenti blu scintillavano di riflessi più chiari.

"Tu mi hai fatto sentire una dama al ballo, e questo è un grande miracolo, per uno come me. Quindi voglio passare la notte con te, e sperare che i miracoli esistano davvero" proseguì.

Ryohei si piegò in avanti, gli alzò la gamba e gli sfilò la scarpa, accarezzandogli la pianta del piede coperta dalla calza a rete.

"E se volessi essere anche io il tuo miracolo?" sussurrò dolcemente.

Takeshi ridacchiò abbassando il capo.

"Non devi adularmi, visto che vogliamo la stessa cosa" disse.

Si sfiorò le guance arrossate, ticchettò con il piede sulla mano di Ryohei.

"So che nessuno potrebbe volere una dama come me, e che come cavaliere sono fin troppo nobiliare" disse.

Si sporse in avanti e gli poggiò un bacio sulla fronte.

"Ma tu riesci a farmelo dimenticare, quindi hai già fatto un miracolo".

Ryohei gli sfiorò anche l'altra scarpa.

"Oh, per ora questi slanci e mutamenti sembrano ancora fumo".

Gli sfilò anche le lunghe calze.

Si slacciò il corpetto e gli sfiorò le gambe con le labbra.

"Forse ci si potrebbe amare domani... o mai... così sembra soltanto non oggi".

Takeshi strofinò le gambe nude sotto la gonna, la stoffa del vestito gli sfiorava la pelle scura. Guardò Ryohei togliersi il corpetto e scosse il capo.

"Preferisco agire subito che aspettare...".

"Attento a te. L'amore è uno zingaro. Così rischi di darlo fuggire" sussurrò l'altro. Gli abbassò la spallina e gli sfiorò la pelle abbronzata con un bacio.

Fece ondeggiare la gonna di pizzo rosso con dei movimenti a scatti.

Se la sollevò con movimenti voluttuosi, accarezzandosi le gambe.

Takeshi sorrise socchiudendo gli occhi, infilò la mano tra i capelli di Ryohei e scese a carezzargli il collo.

"Ti sbagli. L'amore è una gelida notte d'inverno, in cui le stelle sono troppo belle per rientrare in casa".

Sfilò la spada da sotto le gonne, la lasciò in terra e con il piede nudo sfiorò le gambe di Ryohei, muovendo le dita.

"Oh, un amore che non mi appartiene. Io voglio farti conoscere il fuoco" rispose Ryohei. Si sfilò la gonna con un movimento secco.

“La farfalla che pensavamo di prendere ha sbattuto le ali ed è volata via”. Gli sfilò la rosa tra i capelli e la prese tra le mani, posandovi un bacio. “Come faccio a credere che quell’amore che non vuoi più possa tornare per me?”. Ne inspirò il profumo e rabbrividì. “Sai di salsedine e libertà, non di ghiaccio e freddo” mormorò.

Finì di spogliarsi.

Takeshi prese un respiro profondo, e con un solo movimento tolse il vestito dalle sfumature marine, rimanendo in intimo femminile. Allungò le braccia verso Ryohei, si strinse a lui e premette il naso contro la sua spalla.

"Quello che senti è odore di mare e nostalgia. Ma forse, se ci avviciniamo abbastanza, potrò credere esista la libertà" mormorò.

Lo baciò con trasporto.

Il viso di Ryohei era rimasto velato.

Sasagawa rispose al bacio con trasporto, facendo strusciare la pelle abbronzata del viso di Takeshi contro la stoffa amaranto.

Ryohei si staccò, riprendendo fiato.

"Se ci avvicino all'Estremo potrò credere a tutto" rispose.

Takeshi ridacchiò piano, gli carezzò una gamba con le dita del piede e salì fino al fianco di Ryohei, dove avvolse la gamba.

"L'unione di sole e pioggia è decisamente adatta all'avvicinarsi di un matrimonio" scherzò.

Gli poggiò un bacio sul petto.

"Ma chi delle due dame dovrebbe controllare le danze?".

"Un matrimonio per niente gradito, ma abbastanza ovvio" rispose Ryohei. Gli posò una serie di baci sul collo, scendendo fino al suo petto.

Gli passò la mano sulla spalla, strofinando lentamente il palmo.

Alzò l'altra, con le dita ben aperte, verso il cielo.

"Ti andrebbe di guidare tu, ma lasciarti cullare da me all'estremo?" soffiò con voce seducente.

< La sua rosa e la sua bellezza hanno avuto su di me l'effetto di un proiettile >.

Takeshi gli strinse la gamba alla vita, allungò una mano passandogliela sulla schiena.

"Non sono mai stato bravo a fare ciò che voglio, ma questo è davvero piacevole" ammise.

Gli sfiorò il velo con la mano libera, lo baciò di nuovo mentre con la mano scendeva a carezzare i glutei del maggiore.

Ryohei si sistemò entrambe le gambe di Takeshi alla vita, stringendolo, strusciandosi contro di lui.

Gli fece arcuare la schiena.

"Io voglio far risuonare il tuo cuore".

Takeshi si strinse a lui, gli baciò il petto e si portò due dita alle labbra. Le umettò, percorse con le dita umide le natiche di Ryohei e lo penetrò con quelle, muovendole lentamente per prepararlo.

"Io vorrei tu riuscissi a farlo" mormorò.

Ryohei modulò i suoi gemiti, dosandoli, facendoli risuonare.

Takeshi continuò a prepararlo, stretto a lui con le gambe e un braccio. Tolse le dita, si staccò da Ryohei e lo spinse con gentilezza verso la panca. Lo fece sedere e gli allargò appena le gambe, strusciandosi contro di lui. Gli si strinse contro.

"Cullarmi contro di te è come essere cullato dalla marea" sussurrò.

"Se souvenir de noi avec passion" esalò Ryohei, imitando l'accento francese, strusciandosi sul legno.

Aiutò Takeshi a prenderlo.

Takeshi gemette, chiuse gli occhi e si premette contro di lui, stringendosi al petto muscoloso del maggiore. Prese a muovere il bacino con spinge lente e profonde, baciò le labbra di Ryohei.

Sasagawa lo faceva muovere profondamente sotto di lui, intrecciò le loro dita.

"Noi...S-saremo pioggia e... sole anche se...mnhh aaaah... senza a-anelli" esalò.

Takeshi gli strinse la mano, lasciandosi guidare, il capo premuto contro il petto di Ryohei.

< In Giappone si crede che quando sole e pioggia s'incontrano, le Kyuubi si sposano, come aspettassero proprio quel piccolo miracolo naturale. Forse è questo che siamo, e che dobbiamo fare > si disse.

Mugolò di piacere, ondeggiando i fianchi.

Ryohei continuò a strusciarsi, premette la testa coperta dal velo sulla panca.

Venne con un gemito alto, roco e prolungato.

Takeshi ansimò, gli conficcò le unghie nelle spalle tendendosi e spinse ancora fino a venire. Ricadde contro il petto di Ryohei, un leggero velo di mascara colava dall'occhio sinistro.

Ryohei lo tenne stretto a sé, mentre si liberava del velo per respirare meglio.

"Quando pioggia e sole sono insieme, accadono i miracoli".

Takeshi gli poggiò un bacio sulle labbra, annuì accoccolandosi contro di lui.

"Possiamo creare un arcobaleno di colori, insieme" mormorò.

Chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo appena.

< Una splendida dama velata vestita d'amaranto e portatrice di piccoli, caldi miracoli. Questo è proprio ciò che serve al mio futuro > si disse.

 

 


End file.
